Problem: $g(t) = 5t+5(f(t))$ $f(x) = -2x$ $ g(f(6)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(6) = (-2)(6)$ $f(6) = -12$ Now we know that $f(6) = -12$ . Let's solve for $g(f(6))$ , which is $g(-12)$ $g(-12) = (5)(-12)+5(f(-12))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-12)$ $f(-12) = (-2)(-12)$ $f(-12) = 24$ That means $g(-12) = (5)(-12)+(5)(24)$ $g(-12) = 60$